Love Equals Insanity
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: Riley Nelson is Bruce Wayne's niece and Gotham's very own uplifting role model. The perfect example of morality the treacherous city needs. But it's her innocence that catches the attention from the infamous Joker himself. Now all he wants is to claim her for his own and drag her into insanity with him. Will she be able to resist or will her rectitude be her undoing? Joker/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Dress predicament

**Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own The Dark Knight or any of it's characters I only own my OC.**_

 _ **A/N:** __Hey guys! So recently I've been getting really into The Dark Knight movie again and I've completely become obsessed with Heath Leger's Joker_ _interpretation. I mean come on his acting in the movie was just beyond amazing. Therefore, I wanted to write a story following the movie. I just want to warn you guys in advance though that this is my first time writing a superhero fan-fic so I apologize if it's not that great. I do hope you guys end up liking it though. (: Just a little FYI this chapter is more of an intro to get to know my OC and in case your wondering my face-claim for her is Jane Levy. Also the Joker will make an appearance in the next chapter ;) Depending on how many R &R will determine on when I'll upload it. *Tehehe* Anyways enjoy the first chapter and let the reading begin! _

* * *

_"All things truly wicked start from innocence." ― Ernest Hemingway_

 **Chapter 1: Dress predicament**

 _The blue or the black one?_

Riley Nelson sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, as she stared hard at the two dress that laid on her bed, contemplating on which one to wear for Bruce's fundraiser party. She rubbed her forehead for a few seconds before she stopped thinking to herself on why she was going through this dilemma. _Because you helped plan it, duh!_ Her mind responded in a chastising way, causing her to roll her blue orbs, due to her ridiculousness. Still how she wished she didn't have to go to the party itself...she would of much rather preferred to stay in her room and read the night away with her favorite novels. But Bruce being the tenacious uncle he is, told her she couldn't just be cooped inside her room the whole night, especially since she practically helped plan this whole thing out. Plus there was something he said that ran along the lines about socializing and mingling with others.

It wasn't that she hated socializing or anything. She loved having open discussions with people all the time, it was just the formally dressed part that kinda of made it a downfall for her to participate in these kind of events. Always feeling out of place and such. Even after living with her uncle for a year now, she still hadn't gotten use to whole "Billionaire" lifestyle. She loved things to be simple and plain. Never anything that was too showy or flamboyant for her taste. That's just how she was, even from a child, way before coming into Bruce's custody.

She use to live in a quaint two story house with her mother and father, in what she remembered was a peaceful suburban area with lots of trees and grassy places to sit and have picnics at. It was the image of tranquility.

Although, her mother Elizabeth shared the same fortunes as Bruce, with being his younger sister and all, she still much rather preferred to live the simple middle class life. Which was something she made abundantly clear to her daughter at a young age. She also remembered her mother telling her how she moved to the suburbs once she graduated college, since she wanted to get away from the city life. And it was there in the quiet suburbs where she had the luck of meeting her father, Steven Nelson. Within a few years they were married and then soon were expecting to their first born...which was her. Since the year she was born, Riley and her parents lived in that peaceful place as humbly as possible. Her mother had a job as a grade school teacher and her father was a lawyer. Both respectable jobs that made Riley want to have a career that would bring or cause remarkable change into the world for the greater good. Her mother and father were both grateful to hear that and told her that whatever career path she chose, they were going to be supportive no matter what. But it was that very day, after her seventeen birthday, when they said those heartfelt words, that the accident that forever changed her life occurred.

The family was driving back home after having a late birthday dinner for Riley, since her father couldn't get the day off of her actual birthday. Trying to make it up for her, he along with Elizabeth planned to take her out to her favorite restaurant, were they ate eat dinner together as a family and celebrate Riley's seventeen birthday. But on the way home, tragedy struck the family when a drunk driver hit their car, tumbling it over.

Riley herself was severally injured and had gotten a concussion, a broken arm, a sprained ankle, blood loss, and last but not least cuts all over her body that even now to this day left scars all over her upper arms and legs, caused by the glass from the car window. But even with all those injuries she had managed to survive the crash. Unfortunately, the same thing could not be said about her parents...

They had died instantly since the drunk driver collided with the front of the car first before causing it to tumble over due to the astounding impact. From what she remembered when she woke up in the hospital after the incident, the doctor told her that her parents had an instant death meaning they didn't suffer for long. But with the way the doctor said it, Riley felt he was lying just to make her feel less sorrow. It didn't work though...because despair was all she felt then. The devastation of loosing her parents hit her hard. And even more when she realized she was on her own now, with no family.

Well that was before an unexpected visitor showed up at the hospital one morning.

 _Bruce Wayne._

The name itself sounded foreign to her. I mean she heard about her remote "Billionaire playboy" of an uncle before from her mother as she mentioned him to her a few times over the years, but they were non-chant comments. But in all honesty the young girl had forgotten about him over the years. She had to think real hard on when was the last time she had seen him...and she believed it to be when she was five or maybe six years old? All she remembered was that she was her parents in a huge house but even then the memory was a bit wishy-washy. In simplest terms though, to her Bruce was like that one relative you only ever hear during small brief conversations or when they would send holiday cards instead of giving them their presence at a family gathering. But now that she thought about it...did he ever even send cards to them during the holiday? Who knows.

So when she saw him for the first time in who knows how long, in the hospital a day after the accident she was greatly surprised by his presence. Mostly because at first she had no flipping clue on who he was. She thought for sure he had been a stranger that walked into the wrong room, because there was no way they could of been related. Which was another thing that even to this day people doubt her relation to him, because of her appearance. Although she did have Wayne blood running through her veins, she didn't get the Wayne gene pool in the looks department. No she had her father Steven to thank for that. Much like her father, Riley had gotten her natural red hair from him as well as her bright blue eyes. But in that moment she wanted more than anything to have her mother's long wavy brown hair along with her warm brown eyes. And it was then that she made the realization between Bruce being her uncle, because that's when she saw the resemblance between her mother Elizabeth and him. They both had the same brown eyes, hair color, not to mention the same facial features. Of course Elizabeth's had been more feminine but if she were to put them next to each other the sibling duo would be perfectly clear.

After the realization and an awkward silence, he greeted her and finally introduced himself as her estranged uncle. Things after that things became even more awkward since neither of them knew what to say to each other. Of course though Riley noticed the expression he had on which was filled with heartache. She also saw how he was trying to hold it in but the more he fought it the more it became noticeable to her. And that's when she understood. He was grieving like her. That even though he wasn't in close contact with his sister he still cared about her.

Riley remembered the first thing she said to him when she broke the silence again. It was a heart touching thank you.

Bruce in return said it was no problem, that he was doing what was right and going through on what Elizabeth would of wanted. That in return made Riley confused and asked what he meant by that. Bruce then ended up telling her that on Elizabeth's and Steven's will said that if anything were to happen to them, they wanted him to become her legal guardian.

This of course made Riley feel bemusement. Her parents wanted him to be her legal guardian now? The uncle that was barely mentioned throughout her growing up, wanted to take her in? That seemed greatly surreal to her. She would of thought for sure he wouldn't want that responsibility thrown on him so suddenly. I mean he was what, like ten years older than her? He was still in his prime age. Why would he want to take care of a seventeen year old girl? A family member that he barely knew. Why take on that heavy burden? No she for real thought he was going to regret this decision and end up changing his mind at the last minute. But he proved her wrong, saying he was going to honor Elizabeth's last wish and take her in. Which was exactly what he did.

Because true to his word, after getting out of the hospital, and having the man who caused the crash arrested and put behind bars for life, Bruce escorted Riley to get her things before they made their way back to his home in Gotham.

Now before all this, Riley had only heard about Gotham, thanks to the news she would watch with her parents. But the things she heard about the fabled city weren't necessarily good. Bruce did warn her about the cities crime rate and of the dangerous that lurked in the narrows at night. He very strictly warned her never _ever_ go out on her own, especially at night.

She of course followed Bruce's number one rule and only left to the city whenever she was with him. For the first few months though when she was with him she mainly kept to her room, since she was waiting for her injuries to heal. Meaning she only had her uncle Bruce and the kind hearted British butler named Alfred Pennyworth, who she'd come to love as a grandfather, as her only company. But she didn't mind. After her injuries were finally healed things seemed to be getting brighter for her. She started getting to know her uncle little by little and began spending more time with him. On occasion they would often eat out at fancy restaurants, which made her feel preternatural at first since she wasn't use to such fancy settings. Then there was also the change of settings as well or should she say manor. Bruce's house aka mansion was huge, but that wasn't a bad thing. It was quite different from what she had gotten use to in the suburbs, but his manor had a large backyard, meaning she could have walks. The one thing she enjoyed immensely when she first got there was the library room he had, it was amazing! She had never seen so many books before in her entire life. It was like heaven to her. Therefore, life at the Wayne manor was never dull for her. She may of not left the mansion as much as she wanted to during her last year of high school but that fine with her. Bruce at first had wanted to send her to the best private school there was, wanting her to get a good education, but Riley told him she would just be fine at a public school saying she would get the same education there. He reluctantly agreed and Riley finished her senior year at Gotham high and to say it was an uneventful year would be a lie.

Because during that year she was with her uncle she found out a huge secret about him...and what was that secret she learned? Well...it turns out that the dark crusader known as the Batman that protected the city from crime, was none other than her very own uncle Bruce Wayne. And how did she manage to figure this out? Well let's just say it involved a wrong place wrong time scenario, a kidnapping, and a very insufferable Dr. Jonathon Crane aka Scarecrow as her kidnapper. Yeah...that was certainly not a moment she was willing to go through again. But on the bright side, her uncle had managed to save her along with Rachel and had also stopped Crane's plans from using his toxins to spread to the whole city. And she's glad to say that at the end of the day Doctor Jonathan Crane got a taste of his very own medicine. _Served him right._

After finding out her uncle's secret though and she promised to not tell a single person keeping his identity as Batman unknown, and after that things calmed down. Well...as calm as they could get in the city of Gotham. But the important thing was that they were safe. Now all she had to do was pick out a damn dress for the fundraiser. She let out an irradiated huff as she bit the inside of her cheek, a habit she had been doing since a kid and even now still did at the age of eighteen. Why was this so damn hard to choose? It made her wonder what dress her mother would of picked...she always did have great style.

A sudden soft knock interrupted her thoughts. "Miss Nelson, may I come in?" Alfred's serene British accent came from the other side of the door.

Riley smiled upon hearing his soft voice. "Come in, the doors open." She answered chirpily.

Her bedroom door opened and in came in Alfred, giving her a warm smile. "Master Wayne would like to know if you are going to join him for dinner?" He asked kindly his accent lingering.

Riley bit the inside of her cheek again looking between the dresses before towards Alfred. "Can you tell him I'll be there in a few, Alfred?" She told him well meaningfully.

Alfred gave her a nod, but noticed the trouble she say having with the dresses. "Of course, Miss Nelson." He told her before taking off and closing the door behind him.

She gave him a thanks before she looked back towards the dresses again and cursed herself lowly. Why was this so hard? Oh how she wished she had a women here to help her. Maybe she could give Rachel a call and ask her for dress advice...she'd done it many times already in the past. But that was before she and Bruce put a...how would Riley describe it? Oh yes a strain on their...um relationship. Last she heard Rachel was dating the new elected district attorney, Harvey Dent (which who the fundraiser was for, ironically). So that new development kinda sucked for since now it felt awkward talking to her. Not only that but she'd lost the only female figure in her life that she could talk to about well...girl things. _Ugh._

 _Come on Riley!_ With a sense of determination Riley just decided then and there to choose. She'd go with the black one. There done. Over with. She disregard the blue dress and focused on the black formal dress. It was long and had lacy sleeves that covered her upper arms, which in her opinion was great. That way the dress would be able to hide the scars on her legs and the ones on her upper arms as well. It was a win win. Plus the dress was elegant but simple, just the way she preferred.

"You already picking out your dress for tomorrow night?"

Riley almost dropped her dress on the floor when she heard her uncle's voice ring in the air. She composed herself and turned towards where she heard the voice and saw him leaning against the now open bedroom door.

She was almost going to ask him how he managed to open the door without her hearing him, before she reminded herself that he was Batman and that silence was one of his best skills. Over the year she had been with him she had tried doing the same thing but every time she wanted to jump surprise him, he would always figure it out and ruin the joke. Still though she had hopes that one day she would be able to full on surprise him.

She then gave him a shrug, hearing his question. "I just wanted to pick one out, that way I wouldn't be struggling tomorrow in finding one. You know how I hate leaving things last minute."

Bruce smiled at her. "I know, you're always planning and organizing everything ahead of time, huh?"

"Well, If I don't then I'll just be all over the place." Riley retorted playfully as put the black dress back on the bed, before taking a seat on the side.

Bruce came in and took a seat beside her. "You know no matter what dress you choose you'll look fine in it." He said reassuringly to his niece. Alfred had told him how she was struggling on choosing a dress and it made him sad that he wasn't able to help her that much in the female department. The best he could do was offer her a few words of inspirit. "You're loveliness will just shrine though."

At this Riley rolled her eyes playfully but appreciated the compliment made by him. In good nature though she pushed his shoulder in jest. "You're just saying that cause you're my uncle."

"Well _yeah_." Bruce joked lightly before changing his expression into one that was a mixture of happiness and dismay. "You know you're mother and father would of been proud of you." He told her with a fulfilled voice. "To know that you graduated school at the top of your class and even managed to get into the university of your choice. Not only that but the fact that you put time and effort into this charity event and others in the past year, they absolutely would of been proud of you. I know I am" His voice suddenly wavered a bit before he composed himself. "And I know Elizabeth would of been so happy to see you grow up into a refine young women."

Riley felt touched by the confession made by her uncle. "Thank you...that means a lot." She said with him a earnest expression.

Bruce gave her another heartfelt smile before he ended the moment by ruffling her shoulder length red locks. "Now come on, dinner awaits. Not to mention Alfred made your favorite dessert as well." He said getting up from the bed and making his ways towards the door.

Riley's face lit up and stood up with excitement. "Apple pie?" She asked practically jumping in place.

Bruce had to chuckle at seeing her reaction. "That's right."

Riley grabbed the dresses from the bed and made her way to put them in her closet. She quickly turned towards where Bruce was. "Let me just put these back and I'll meet you there in a few seconds, okay?" She told him as he gave her a nod before he made his way to the dining room.

After she saw him leave, Riley quickly hung up the dresses. Just as she was about to close the door she let her gaze linger on the black dress and titled her head. Maybe the fundraiser wasn't going to be such a drag. I mean what was the worst thing that could happen anyways? Shrugging her shoulders, she disregarded that thought and closed the closet door, before she made her way to eat dinner with her uncle.

Not at all knowing of the drastic event that was going to happen tomorrow night. One that will forever change her life...for the second time.


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted entertainment

_**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Dark Knight or any of it's characters I only own my OC.**_

 _ **A/N:** Alright guys here's chapter two! Thanks to those who have favored and reviewed this story. You guys are awesome! (: Also is anyone else interested in me writing a Jerome/0C Gotham story? Let me know if you do that way I can start writing it. (: _

* * *

_"Everybody's youth is a dream, a form of chemical madness." —_ _F. Scott Fitzgerald_

 **Chapter 2: Unwanted entertainment**

 _Well...tonights the night._

Riley thought solemnly as she took in her reflection acutely, using her bedroom mirror. It had taken the young adult nearly an hour for her to get ready for the fundraiser party. She probably could have taken less time, but she figured why not to attempt to look beautiful, for one night at least. Looking clearly at her reflection though made Riley start to get doubts about her appearance.

Her scarlet red shoulder length hair was curled slightly, making it look as if they were in downward waves. She had done the hair-do herself and felt proud at the fact that the hair style came out nice and not unpleasant like she thought it would. Her make-up was also done by herself, of course nothing to extravagant. She applied just enough foundation and powder to highlight her fair skin. Along with lip gloss and a little bit of mascara, and one would think she looked quite fetching. But Riley didn't think so...

All she saw was a petite girl with crazy red hair, a small nose, smooth pouty lips, elf like ears (which she hated _a lot_ ), and plain facial features. Not to mention her scars...even if they were hidden underneath thanks to her dress, she couldn't stop thinking about them as she rubbed her upper arms subconsciously. It was a consistent painful reminder about of how her parents had died.

With those thoughts flying around in her mind, Riley felt tears start to swell up in her eyes. She shook her head vigorously, making her curls bounce up and down. _No! Now is not the time to be crying!_ She scolded herself inwardly. Crying would just ruin her makeup and the last thing she wanted was to apply that nettlesome stuff on again. Not to mention she didn't want Bruce or Alfred to see her in such a woeful state. Not again anyways...because she remembered when she first moved in with her uncle how they would on occasion find her crying alone in her bedroom. Of course the two of them told her that she didn't have to hide her pain away from them. That they were always there if she needed someone to talk to, but as much as Riley appreciated that (and she did) she just always kept the extra damage to herself. She was more of the suffer in silence type of person. Which she knew wasn't the greatest of things, but she just hated bothering people with her emotions and insecurities. She reasoned that somethings were better to deal with by yourself. Like right now for example. This was a moment she needed to have for herself.

Therefore, after calming down and taking an extra minute to stare at her reflection, Riley then grabbed her purse and left to go to her Uncle Bruce's penthouse. All the while telling herself that she was okay and so was everything else.

But if only she knew of what was in store for her that night...

* * *

Once arriving to Bruce's penthouse, Riley noticed she had gotten there a little bit earlier than she had planned. To her though it didn't really matter, since it meant that she would be able to help Alfred set up the ornaments and to make sure everything was set in place. Since the last thing she wanted was for this fundraiser to go into chaos. Of course once she started organizing and helping the extra staff out, Alfred immediately told her not to worry so much and to just relax, but Riley couldn't help it. She was always willing to lend out a helping hand.

Eventually Alfred had managed to get the young red headed girl to relax and mingle with the guests that had been arriving. Reluctantly she agreed and went towards the middle of the penthouse and it was then that Riley finally noticed the large crowed of high class members that were from Gotham's society surrounding the main room. She eyed the room everywhere but there was still no sign of her uncle. At this she shook her head in amusement and a smile formed on her face. Figures her uncle would be late to the party he came up with. Though from what shes come to know since living with Bruce for the past year is that he liked to make quite the appearance in social settings for the public's eye. Perhaps he had something planned out...well guess she'd just have to wait and see.

And since Bruce wasn't here yet, Riley decided to indulge into the crowed, but before she did so she mentally prepared herself for the incoming conversations that she knew for sure were going to be quite reflective.

Riley then shook her head before she took a step towards the crowed. _Well here goes nothing..._

After several conversations later with some elderly people, Riley had gotten tired and decided to have a break. She was about to sit down on one of the fancy chairs the room had when a soft tuneful voice called her name, catching her attention.

"Riley!"

Said red head girl instantly recognized that voice and turned towards where the voice came from. "Rachel?" She asked with a small smile when she saw the face of Bruce's childhood friend, and now ex-girlfriend. The last part made Riley cringe slightly. Things were still kinda awkward since she didn't really know how to act towards Rachel anymore. Riley of course was still very fond of her. Rachel was the only female figure she had in her life since her mom died and she really didn't want things between them to be...well... _awkward._ Riley then waited until Rachel was now standing in front of her before she spoke up again. "Hey Rachel, it's nice to see you." She said with a untroubled tone, it was smooth and pleasant. "I'm glad you made it." The young adult took in her appearance and was instantly taken back by how beautiful she looked. Rachel was wearing a long dark green gown that flowed in tempo. "You look very beautiful." She complimented her.

Rachel smiled at Riley's well mannered tone. She was always the genteel kind of person. "Thank you, Riley. But you look just as beautiful too. In fact I think you out pass me." She said in an easy going way. "That dress looks really lovely on you."

Riley accepted her compliment feeling better about herself. "Thank you...I actually picked the dress out myself." She admitted sheepishly before giving her a contrite expression. "I was going to call you...but then well...you _know_." There was apprehensiveness that could be heard in her voice and she was once again rubbing her upper arms subconsciously when telling Rachel this.

Rachel gave her a sad smile. "Riley...look I know that things between us have been kind of rigid since my whole break up with Bruce. But that doesn't mean our friendship has to end too, yeah know? I'd be really sad if it did end. You're like a little sister to me." She admitted truthfully to the young girl.

Riley felt immense reliefment when hearing this. "Oh, Rachel. I'm so glad to hear you say that." She stopped anxiously rubbing her arms. "I just also want to tell you that no matter who you're with whether its my uncle or not... I wish you two the best."

"Thank you Riley, I appreciate that." Rachel said warmly gazing at the young girl in front of her. It still amazed her on how much Riley looked nothing like Elizabeth. From the last time Rachel had seen Bruce's sister, she clearly remembered Elizabeth with her soft feminine facial features, long brown wavy hair, tall form, and warm brown eyes. Riley herself was the complete opposite. She had natural red hair, unique facial features, a petite form, and lastly her eyes were a bright blue. She guessed everything Riley inherited physically came from her father. But if there was one thing that Riley did gain from Elizabeth was her compassionate soul. Since meeting the girl Rachel knew she was a genuine warm hearted person. Selfless in fact with putting others needs instead of hers. Just like how Elizabeth had been. Thinking about the deceased Wayne made Rachel very sad though, since she had been close friends with Elizabeth before she left for college. She quickly composed herself and forced a smile, not wanting to cause sorrow for Riley as well. "Listen since we've everything cleared everything up between us, I want to introduce you to someone."

Riley looked unsure but nodded anyways having a feeling about who she meant. "Okay..."

Rachel took a hold of her hand and led her through the crowed that immediately parted ways for the two ladies. They made it towards the middle of the room and Rachel finally let go of Riley's hand when she was facing a blond haired man.

"Riley, I want you to officially meet Harvey Dent, Gotham's new district attorney. Harvey this is Riley Nelson, Bruce's niece." Rachel said introducing them to each other.

Deciding to be open minded about this, Riley took his hand and shook it with a smile. "Hello, Harvey, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot of things about you."

Harvey returned the smile as well. "All good things I hope." He jested with a grin. "It's nice to finally meet you as well. I heard you helped plan out this party. Thank you very much for doing so, it means a lot."

Riley ended the hand shake and shrugged. "It's really no problem. I'm always wanting to lend a hand and when Bruce told me about his fundraiser idea for the new district attorney, I figured why not help not?"

Harvey nodded his head. "Ahh, well thanks for your courtesy. If you don't mind me asking though, is party planning your future calling? Because you look young to be a party planner."

At this Riley and Rachel smiled, but it was Rachel who spoke up. "Actually Harvey, Riley just graduated high school and is planning to go to college this fall."

"Really? Where to?" Harvey asked Riley.

"Yale...I actually got a full scholarship." Riley said beaming slightly. She always enjoyed talking about college, it was something she was looking forward to.

Harvey rose his eyebrows, impressed. "Wow, good for you. What do you plan on majoring in?"

Well that was an easy question, Riley thought amusingly. "Humanities."

"Humanities? Why so?" Harvey asked intrigued.

"Because it's a very broad major and I'll be able to learn abilities such as to reason critically, communicate efficiently, and have vast knowledge of arts, music, and literature." Riley explained adrenalized with excitement. "Also not to mention, most of the careers that follow it tend to help out the world in some way."

"And how do _you_ plan to help make the world better?" Harvey questioned her.

"By doing the best I can to put a stop on escalating crime, Mr. Dent. It's something this city needs desperately." Riley replied firmly as possible, wanting him to know she was being serious about her future career.

Harvey took a minute and studied her expression and posture. As far as he could tell she was being honest about her career choice and by him it made him feel good that at least someone else in Gotham wanted to save the city from its instability. He gave her a content smile. "That's good to hear, Riley. It really is."

Riley felt returned the smile back to him while Rachel was silently watching them get along well together. She was glad that they had found something to have a conversation over and that there was no awkward pause or silence. She was really worried they weren't to get along but was greatly relieved to see that Riley and Harvey were talking just like old pals with each other. It was refreshing.

Meanwhile, the more Riley talked with Harvey the more she realized how vigorous of a man he was. She'd guessed the newspapers were right...he was Gotham's own white and shining knight. Deep down though she couldn't stop forgetting about how much her uncle still was in love with Rachel...so talking civil with the man who was now dating her seemed...well _wrong_ to her. But Riley also knew that she couldn't just be bias and dislike someone based on something so personal. Harvey after all was a very decent man who just wanted to bring Gotham out of corruption, and that was something she had to admire. Therefore, she was going to put away all the judgement she had on this man and look on the bright side that he offered. She was after all a forbearing human being.

Their conversation was cut short after they heard incoming sounds of a helicopter landing on the penthouse balcony. The three of them along with everyone else went to go see who it was that landed, which happened to be none other than Bruce Wayne. Riley had to practically hold in her comedic eye roll seeing the lavish entrance he made with not one women, nor two, but with three women in his arms, as he apologized for his tardiness. Of course Riley knew that the whole 'women arm candy thing' was just for show to feed the audience members. After all the rumors of her uncle being a playboy were after all just simpleminded rumors. But whatever made the public happy she supposed...some people were just vultures like that.

After Bruce's entrance he started giving a speech about Harvey, and teasing about his campaign slogan making Harvey shift in discomfort, while all Riley kept thinking about was for her uncle to stop the ignoble speech already. She knew he was probably doing it just for joking around but seeing Rachel giving a warning look towards her uncle made Riley want to shake Bruce silly for acting sightly immature right now. Of course towards the end of the speech he did in fact congratulate Harvey for his doings as DA and did a cheers on his bright future in Gotham.

Harvey in return smiled while everyone clapped for him and applauded at Bruce's speech. But just as everyone was about to scatter around again, Bruce had called out Riley's name and gave her credit for planning the fundraiser. Which was a great surprise for her. She didn't expect to have her name called out loud especially with this many people in one room. Oh how her uncle out did himself this time. When he was beckoning for her to stand to him to have everyone cheer for her, Riley wanted more than anything to disappear right on plain sight. But sadly that wasn't an option and she walked over to where her uncle was standing and faced the crowed of people with a lopsided tight smile. Of course it was beyond awkward for her. Sure she can handle groups of people...but there was a limit to how much she can endure. And this was beyond her breaking point. Not to mention the fact that she had almost tripped on her way to stand by her uncle...curse her damn heels. That's what she gets for being five foot two. Oh how her short height caused her great annoyance...

Anyways after the whole clapping for her share of work, Riley hurriedly ran off (or at least tried to, since heels were troublesome to walk in) and decided to stay away from talking to people. She needed to cool off her embarrassment state for a while now. She did however notice how Harvey and Rachel were having a discussion together and left to go into another room. _Huh?_ Must be one of those private alone types of discussions, Riley rationalized in her head before paying more attention to the food that was on the table. She sighed in disappointment when all she saw was fancy types of food. Eww, shrimp? _Alright that's it...next time you plan a party, make sure to have sub sandwiches instead._ She thought to herself, picking up the shrimp on the stick as she scrunched up her face and crinkled her dainty nose in repel.

She was just about to put back the distasteful food item back on the table, when all of a sudden aloud bang rang throughout the main room. Riley was startled that she dropped the stick with the shrimp on the floor while she jumped in place, feeling her heart beat go faster. _What the hell was that?_ Her curiosity seemed to be on high as well as her danger radar, but in this case the latter one the race. She then decided to investigate and made her way toward the front of the crowed, wanting to see what was happening.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Riley heard a deep voice call out, ending the chilling silence that was around the room. "We are uh, tonight's _entertainment!"_

Riley was still making her way though the crowed when she heard this. Entertainment? What entertainment was this man talking about? She didn't plan on any entertainers tonight and she pretty sure Bruce hadn't called any either. No something wasn't _right_...

"I only have one question." She heard him ask the crowed with a lowering voice that made her stomach do odd twists and turns. "Where is Harvey _Dent?_ "

Okay now she knew something wasn't right here and her suspicion came true when she finally was at the front seeing the scene that was happening. She was standing behind an elderly man, but Riley could still see the men wearing clown masks holding... _guns._

 _Oh no..._

This was not good. But what made Riley's blood run ice cold and her heart beat hammer like a drum was the main clown man walking around the crowed. He was more baleful looking than the rest and he gave off his ominous vibe about him. As he was walking around Riley could see his face covered in white face-paint, dark black smudge circles were around his eyes, along with red paint smeared all over his lips and cheeks. And to Riley...it was a spine-chilling image, one that she knew wouldn't be able to leave her mind. If she thought she hated clowns before...now was the _moment_ she knew for sure she hated them. The more the clown man got closer the more she got a better look much to her luck. He had shabby green-dyed hair that made Riley think he needed a good shower...with extra was tall...taller than her that's for sure and had broad shoulders. The attire he was wearing consisted of a long purple trench coat, a dark green vest, along with a black dress shirt, with a tie and last but not least purple leather gloves. This made Riley feel great bemusement...he was a clown after all right? Where was the big and funny shoes with the red nose and puffy hair? Well...it didn't matter to her really. Either way clowns scared the crap out of her and this one particular clown wasn't making her feel peaceful that's for sure...especially since he was making his way down the crowed of people asking each one about Harvey's whereabouts. Of course no one answered him, being as they were to frighten to even make eye contact with him. But it wasn't until he was facing the elderly man she was hiding behind that Riley felt her stomach drop, like an anchor to the ocean.

"You know..." The clown man drawled to the elderly man in minatory. "I'll settle for his loved ones."

 _Crap_...Riley thought feeling hands in sweat in fear. She hoped Rachel wasn't anywhere near here, because who knows what this clown...would do to her. Oh God...where was Bruce when she needed him? She had a feeling things were about to head south real quickly. And of course her thought proved to be true, since the elderly man in front of her decided to speak up.

"We're not intimidated by your thugs." He barked back to the clown man.

This made Riley want to shake the elderly man into oblivion. What was he thinking by provoking this deranged clown man?! Who knows what he could do to him.

Riley then saw from the side where she was hiding how the clown was chewing on something rather loudly. She guessed it might of been one of those fancy shrimps stick things...but what really made her face pale was the way he rolled his shoulders in a tense way as a deadly look appeared on his paint covered face.

The clown came closer towards the elderly man and spoke in a gruff voice yet calm voice. "You know...you remind me of my father." All of a sudden though it was as if a switch went off and his voice changed into a much darker tone. "I _hated_ my father." He then proceed to grab the man by his neck and brought out his sharp knife towards him in a threatening way.

 _Now would be a really good time to come out Bruce!_

Riley thought anxiously as she watched the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

In an instant though the clowns eyes moved from the elderly man's and fell onto hers as he saw that she was standing right behind. She could of sworn she saw some sort of gleam in his dark eyes as he took in her form, but Riley was too disquieted by his face, because that's when she finally saw them...

It wasn't just the red paint that made him look as if he were smiling...no he had _scars_. Actual scars that deep into his skin and went all the way to his cheeks, making him look as if he were smiling all the time. This only frighten her even more as his expression extended into a unhinged smile.

The clown abruptly threw the elderly man to the side disregarding him as he came closer to Riley, until he was right in front of her, face to face. "Well ah, if it isn't the great saint _Ri-ley."_ He sneered while she heard how he pronounced her name by dragging it out.

Riley wanted run. She wanted to hide away and to never return to this moment that was happening. But for some reason (possibly due to fear) she didn't move. All she could do was stare into his dark depth eyes that looked as if they were staring right into her soul. It was unnerving...and she shuddered when he came even closer to her as he twirled one of her red curls with his purple covered gloves. She gulped and breathed heavily. "Who...who are you?" She dared to ask.

He let her red curl bounce back into place before he smiled again and tilted his head. "Well, _doll."_ He droned out and licked his lips taking in her form again. "You might know me as the J _oker."_


	3. Chapter 3: The Joker

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Dark Knight. I only own my OC.**_

 _ **A/N:** Sorry for the long wait guys! I suck I know...but don't worry I'll try to update more faster now. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. ^_^ P.S. Is anyone else excited for Suicide Squad? Cause I am! :D_

* * *

 _"Yes, it's crazy. Love is either crazy or it's nothing at all."_ _—_ _Milan Kundera_

 **Chapter 3: The Joker**

 _The Joker..._

Riley's blue eyes went wide from fear, as she instantly felt her hear beat go ten times faster than it already was. That _name_...of course she recognized that hair-raising name.

She remembered hearing about him on the news. How this Joker fellow was a complete madman. That all he wanted for Gotham was for chaos and anarchy to happen. He was bad news. Her uncle Bruce even gave her a brief warning about him as well. Of course Riley at the time didn't really let this small warning phase her at all. She thought her chances of ever crossing pass with the insane clown man would be highly impossible. Since she for sure assumed that the authorities would soon capture the deranged clown and lock him up in Arkham Asylum. Right where he should be...except he wasn't. Instead here he was...in front of her. Eyeing her like she was the prey and he was the hungry lion ready to attack at any second. What really made her blood run cold though was that smile of his face. The eerie smile that was permanently attached on his face due to his scars...

And if his smile wasn't bad enough, than his eyes for sure were. Riley dared to gaze at them and gulped as soon as she saw how dark they were. She tried rationalizing that it was only the dark makeup around his eyes that made them look so _haunting._ But no, even if the dark ring of makeup weren't there, one could still see how empty his eyes were from any heart felt emotions. All Riley was able to detect in those dark pool of eyes was mischievousness, but that easy going kind. It was kind of mischievousness were one would be quite afraid to challenge or face alone, because of the damage it could cause them.

As she kept in contact with those black soulless eyes, Riley saw how the Joker's gaze never once faltered from her, nor did his smile.

This caused her to shiver and of course it was an action that was right away noticed by _him_. She saw how the Joker's expression amplified into one hilarity and she heard him let out a curdling hysterical laugh. It was if he found her trepidation state to be some form of entertainment for him. His presence alone was stomach-turning, but that _laugh_...oh my God, that laugh really made her want to hide underneath her bed. Or at least somewhere far away from...him.

She tried closing her eyes, but she just couldn't. His dark eyes had her frozen right into place, and for some reason she had a feeling he was enjoying seeing her all unsettled. His stare was one she could describe as hunger...

This caused her fear to heavily escalate, along with her heartbeat _— again_. She could of sworn, she'd just turn into a humming bird right then and there, just based on how fast her heart was going.

It then dawned on her that he said her _name_. He knew her damn name, but for some reason he called her _saint_ Riley _._...why the saint part? As a sense to calm down her consternation, she rationalized that he knew her name because she was Bruce Wayne's niece. After all that's how most Gotham knew about her anyways. So that must of been how he knew her name. Though the whole saint part was still a mystery to her...

Riley came back into focus when she saw _him_ take a step closer towards her. She quickly staggered back as she let out a low gasp.

And once again this was an action that was noticed.

Riley heard the Joker let out another laugh, this time more hysterical than the last one.

"What's the matter, _doll_?" Riley heard him say in a taunting voice, as he slowly came closer towards her.

Riley stopped moving and stood still right where she was at. A few good feet away from everyone else. This might of been a stupid move concerning her own safety, but she didn't want to be near the crowd of people. Especially since he was making his way towards her. The least she could do was provide some distance between her and the innocent party goers. She had no idea what the Joker wanted from her...maybe he just wanted scare her...maybe he wanted to hurt her...who knows...but what ever it was... Riley figured it couldn't be good. The outrages thing was that he didn't come here looking for her in the first place. Well not that she was aware of anyways. But once he crashed the party, he was immediately looking and calling out for Harvey Dent. Riley just hoped that where ever Harvey was talking shelter at, he'd stay hidden there. Since it was obvious that this deranged clown man had no good intentions towards him either.

Riley's blood ran cold once she saw the Joker standing right in front of her. He was so close now that she could actually smell him...it was a disparate type of smell. Mixed with gunpowder and ash. It made her wrinkle her nose in all honesty. She caught better sight of several things. The first being his hair. Riley noticed how grassy and wild it was thanks to the green dye he had. His eyes were just as dark, up close and personal. They definitely contrasted with the light blue eyes she had. She saw based on how he was smiling, was the yellow stained teeth he had. And last but not least, the obvious feature she noticed were the scars that reached all the way to his cheeks.

 _God, those scars..._

For some reason Riley couldn't help but think of her _own_ scars...

Of course her scars weren't as apparent as the Jokers...but still the scars she had on her upper arms and legs re-entered her mind. Which was rather odd because she never liked dwelling on them. Not really anyways. It reminded her of the car crash that killed her parents. But now here she was thinking about her damn scars, all because this clown man was unnerving her. Thanks to that and with the way he was staring at her with his charcoal eyes, Riley's demeanor changed into one that's on edge.

"You look nervous. Is it the _scars_?" He asked almost quietly looking directly at her. While he asked this, Riley tried processing everything that was happening. She was also quite somewhat drawled in by how his voice sounded. It was different. Whatever type of enticement she was having, was immediately thrown away, just as he suddenly grabbed her by the chin. Riley felt the leather glove on her skin and she tried controlling her breathing he as brought her closer to his painted face. She was so close to him now that she was practically touching his nose with her own. She tried protesting away from his hold, but ultimately stood no avail against his strength. "You wanna know how I got 'em?" He asked while still having a good hold on her chin.

Riley stopped her squirming and stood still. She mustered up all the courage she had and locked eyes with him again. " _No_." She said to him, that being the second thing she has said to him so far. She surprised herself but how well put she sounded.

This however, caused the Joker to giggle blissfully. A reaction Riley had not really been expecting. Maybe a another laugh yeah, but hearing him giggle? Not something she would expect to hear.

"Ahh, so saint _Ri-ley_ speaks." The joker said in jocund type of tone. "I was beginning to think I broken you, ah _so_ soon." Riley swallowed the lump in her throat. Her stomach was doing twists and turns from hearing him call her saint Riley again and especially from the last thing he said. All of a sudden she felt the hand that was holding her chin leave, and instead she felt him run that hand through her hair. He was running and twirling the curls that she had down herself, flattening them in the process. This heavily annoyed Riley, and she repressed the urge to push his hand away and instead stood still. This proved to be a smart decision because the hand that was going through her hair, suddenly grabbed her face forcefully. While his right hand was doing this, his left hand was holding the knife she had totally forgotten he had from earlier. She had been too busy being afraid of him, that she forgot the weapon on hand...the knife. And now here she was being held once again, only this time she had a psychotic clown holding against her cheek.

 _Great_.

Riley blinked holding back in her tears. She once again controlled her breathing, trying to appear calm from the outside. All while in the inside, she was freaking out.

 _Uncle Bruce, where are you?_

Riley was beginning to worry. Not just for her own safety, but for everyone here and especially her uncle Bruce's. She found it extremely offbeat that her uncle Bruce wasn't here stopping this madman. Had something happened to her uncle Bruce? She knew that was a preposterous thing to think. He was after all well trained in self defense and combat skills. So there was no way he could of gotten hurt. But his absence from this scene really had her on edge.

 _Please uncle Bruce just get here...please..._

Riley thought to herself as she stayed still against the Joker's hold. Right now he was tracing the knife along her jaw line, and this made her body tense up from any movement.

"So, I had a wife." Riley heard the Joker growl out. "She was _beautiful_. Like you." He said eyeing her up and down meaningfully. "Who tells me that I worry too much. Who tells I oughta smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the _sharks_." The hand that was holding her face loosened up a bit and she felt how his leather glove was now somewhat rubbing her cheek. Riley had no idea why he was doing this, but she tried to remain placid by the gesture. "And one day, they carve her face." Riley's composure falters a bit once she hears this part of the story. The joker's eyes continued on with his gazing on to hers. "We have no money for surgeries—she can't take it. I just want wanna see her smile again." The Joker exclaimed, as he continued to stroke her cheek with his leather covered hand. "I just want her to know that I don't _care_ about the scars!"

The way he announced that out-loud, gave Riley goosebumps. Especially with the way he was _staring_ at her...as if he were talking about her own scars. And the thought of that alone was just too much to take in.

"So, I stick a razor in my mouth. And do _this_ to myself." The Joker then pulled the knife he was tracing across her jaw, and instead brought it up to his and made a show of him moving it around his mouth. "And you know what?" He asked laughing out loud, giving her a wide smile. "She can't stand the sight of me!" He snarled close to her face. "She _leaves_. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always _smiling_!" He declared, unhinged spreading both of his arms wide.

Riley saw this as her one and only opportunity to fight back with out her having to inflict a knife wound. Since the Joker was too busy laughing hysterically with his arms spread, and the knife being in one of those hands. This was the perfect chance to use that knee upwards defense move she knew how to use so well. She had used this move before in the past...specifically against Jonathan Crane. That demented doctor deserved it though, especially with what he tried pulling on her. He betrayed the trust she had given him. Letting him into her personal thoughts and then him using it to his advantages... _ugh_! Just thinking about that corrupt psychologist made her fear turn into anger. So with the pent up rage towards Jonathan Crane, she jerked her right knee hitting the Joker right where it hurt the most _—_ for males anyways. She watched as he staggered back, but instead of cursing from pain, he instead let out a deep, gruff like laugh. Riley felt great bemusement by this...leaving her think that he really was out of his mind.

"You got a little fight in you, _Ri-ley_." He growled, approvingly. "I _like_ that..." He said making his way towards her again. "Hmmm, I _really_ do."

Riley's eyes widen once she saw that he was coming closer to her, but a _voice_ _—_ a voice she knew so well and loved, finally entered her ears. Giving her the immediate relief she had been begging for.

"Then you're gonna love me." A raspy, gruff voice filled the air and Riley could practically hear the hallelujah choir playing in her head. Because there he was...Batman, aka her uncle Bruce, giving this Joker fellow a punch to the face. Not only that but he was also beating the crap out of the henchmen that came with the Joker. Honestly, as frightening as the experience was, watching her uncle Bruce fight back was rather captivating. But Riley also knew that this was now the time to step away from the ongoing danger.

So with this in mind, Riley stepped away from the fight scene. Just as she was backing away though, she felt two hands gently grab onto her shoulders. Those same hands turned her around, and Riley came face to face with a very worried Rachel.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Rachel exclaimed in solace. "I was so worried. I should of done something, I'm sorry Riley!" She said with a guilt filled expression.

Despite everything she had just gone through, Riley managed to give her a reassuring small smile. "It's okay, Rach." She said using the nickname she had for her, letting her know she wasn't mad. Cause she wasn't. In fact Riley was glad that Rachel didn't intervene. If she had then what would she been able to do? She most likely would of gotten hurt or worse...and that's something Riley didn't want happening to her or anyone else she cared for.

"Alright..." Rachel said in relief. "Come on let's head into the crowd." She said as she was gently moving Riley forward, towards where people were huddled together _—_ away from the on going fight.

The soft pushes she was receiving from Rachel stopped, automatically confusing Riley. She glanced back to look at Rachel, but once she did that, her face became more paler than it already was.

There standing close to a tall glass window, was the Joker holding Rachel hostage, with a gun pressed to her temple.

 _Oh, my God, Rachel!_

Riley thought in panic, mentally cursing herself that she hadn't been able to stop the Joker from grabbing her.

"Drop the gun." Riley heard her uncle say in a low deep voice. The warning clear as day though.

"Oh, sure, you just take off your little mask, and show us all who you really are. _Haha!"_ He chuckled darkly before shooting at the window behind him. Glass ended up going everywhere, making the people swarming Riley cry and gasp. From where she was now standing within the crowd, Riley could see how Rachel was shaking her head no to Bruce, as a way of letting him no, to not let his identity be revealed.

"Let her go." Riley heard her uncle say gruffly. Right away though...she knew something bad was going to happen.

"Very poor choice of words." The Joker exclaimed in giddiness before letting go of Rachel, allowing everyone to see in horror as she fell from the penthouse.

" _Rachel_!" Riley yelled out loud, just as everyone else in the crowd began to cry in panic. As everybody began to run chaos around the penthouse though, Riley managed to get a glimpse of her uncle Bruce, aka Batman, throwing himself out the window to save Rachel.

Riley tried making her way towards the window, but unfortunately there was to many swarms of people in the way, that she couldn't see Rachel or her uncle Bruce. She hoped that they were both okay...

However, as the crowds of people were running around in panic, she did see someone...the _Joker_...

She caught sight of him with a few of his remaining henchmen as they were making their escape route with the elevator. Riley knew that he would get away from this...mostly because everyone here was in complete hysteria, and the Batman was occupied with saving Rachel's life. The same life that the Joker put in danger. This psychotic clown...was too much for her.

Riley hoped that she would never lay eyes on him again. But inside the elevator, the Joker met her gaze and right as the doors were shutting, he managed to give her a wink and smile.

As much as Riley wanted to say that this was the last time she would ever see the Joker...deep down she knew that this was just one of the many encounters she was going to have with him.

And that flustered Riley...it really did.


End file.
